This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A variety of modified alkaloid compounds are being synthesized for testing their ability to inhibit processing and catabolic mannosidases as well as their use as affinity ligands for purification of recombinant enzymes.